


your mine

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: reader makes a plan to get peter jealous





	your mine

Peter sat in the loft with a book in his hand. He wasn’t reading it merely using it as cover while he watched you finish getting ready.  
You sat by the window in a short silk pink bath robe finishing your hair, Peter couldn’t help but stir each time you lifted your arms and the silk material would rise teasingly showing more of the tops of your thighs without fully showing your bum.

You could hear the low sighs and growls coming from Peter, in the mirror you could see how every now and then he’d adjust his possession on the sofa, his hand moving and easing the growing tension in his pants. You smirked at yourself grabbing your make up bag, your plan might actually be working. 

You and Peter had always been flirty, during meeting you’d sit practically undressing each other with your eyes. Times when he’d come up behind you close enough to feel his body brushing into your back, his breath on your neck and ear as he whispered, most of the time flirty overtones and suggestive hints. A small hand full of heated kisses when no one was looking, However when ever you tried to take it any further he’d smirk but step back, like he didn’t want to cross a line or something. 

So that left you were you were now getting dressed up in the hale loft teasing Peter, playing him back at his own game. Chris had come round a few days ago to see Derek, his timing couldn’t have been better after Peter had almost kissed you but again denying both himself and you the pleasure by turning away. You had been laughing with the pair as Peter watched and listened in from upstairs. Peter came down but you didn’t pay him much attention keeping it all on Chris “hey y/n if your not bust this weekend how about we go for a drink?” Chris asked “it’s a date” you say not taking your eyes of Peter. Hoping to wind him up maybe hope he’d show anger or something to show his stone cold feelings but he didn’t instead he didn’t say anything and partly avoided you if possible. 

When he watched you walk up the stairs, he let out another frustrating growl. “your an idiot” Derek said making Peter look up. “what are you talking about?” Peter asked him “y/n! It’s obvious you like her and if you want her you should tell her now before something starts with argent” Derek said. Peter went to lie and argue he had no feelings for her when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs the only thing he could manage was “shut up” before you came into view.  
Both Peter and Derek’s jaw dropped seeing you in a sleek black dress with a low cut neck line and a slit coming all the way up the side, the whole thing showed your body off in the best possible way. Smiling at the looks on their face, Derek’s eyebrows risen in surprise at you dressed up while Peter’s mouth hung open.

"so how do I look?“ you asked them. Peter mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Derek smirked shaking his head at his uncles reaction stepped forward "y/n you look incredible” he said filling you with confidence. However Peter’s lack of words had you doubting your idea of making him jealous, “you think Chris will like?” you say gesturing to yourself and outfit. Derek nodded about to say yes when Peter finally spoke up “I still don’t think you should be going out with him, he is an argent after all. Not really worth the time don’t you think” he said going back to his book. 

That was it, maybe he truly didn’t like you. Not wanting him to have the last word and letting your anger get the best of you, you looked at him “well you wouldn’t know about that because you don’t have time or feelings for anyone, your the one not worth the time of day, now if you don’t mind I have a date to get to” you shout feeling stupid for ever liking Peter to begin with or even thinking he could feel the same. 

Storming off you go back up stairs to get your bag. Derek looked at Peter “again your an idiot after that you may have just lost any chance you had with her. Would a compliment have killed… ” before Derek could finish lecturing Peter he got up and walked out the loft. 

You come down looking seeing Peter gone “where is he?” you asked Derek sad. “left the second you went upstairs” Derek said back, you hadn’t told him your plan or even your feelings about the older hale but you suspected he knew. “well I’m off out” you smile at Derek. “wait y/n you that Chris is…” before he could finish you stopped him already knowing what he was about say “I know but I can’t stay in ether” you tell him pulling open the loft door. 

Taking a deep breath you waited by the lift, getting your phone out your bag when you feel grab you and pin you to the wall. Peter stood over you a mix of anger and lust in his expression. You rolled your eyes at him “what do you want Peter I’m going to be late” you say unsure why you were keeping up the lie. Peter growled “shame because, your not going” he commanded. It was a turn on him so close with that predatory look in his eyes. “what are you talking about move Peter” you say not wanting to give into him so easy. He didn’t move just looked you up and down slowly taking in every inch of you. 

When he didn’t say anything you went to push past him, Peter grabbed your hips pushing you back to the wall. “I said your not going, your not going out with him” he said again, leaning in closer to you, sort of how you had been earlier on in the week before he backed out. You stirred into his eyes your breath uneven, you could his feel his breath on your face as he eyed your lips like he wanted to devour them. You were struggling not to give into the desire you felt “why not, it’s not like you want to take me out so why do you care if someone else dose” you say back with as much attitude as you could muster. 

This was kind of it for Peter a now or never moment. He’d always wanted you since day one but didn’t think nothing more at first than friendly banter, but as the week turn into months and you still laughed at his jokes flirted back to his wit and gave him smoking hot glances. He start to fall in love you and that scared him. Scared him to know he had a weakness someone that could be hurt because he cared. It also scared him that of he loved someone how could that someone love him back the monster he is or at least was since he’s trying to do better now. Nope Peter let fear and self loathing get in the way and he pushed both you and his feeling away whenever he could.

But now if he did now pushed you away now, he’d only push you into Chris’s arms and that scares him more than loving you. He heard the inpatient taps of your shoe “well Peter do you have a reason why I can’t go on my date or are you just been in a dick” you say. Without warning Peter’s eyes flashed blue “your not going because your Mine!” he roared pulling your body off the wall flush to his body. Before you could speak his lips crashed to yours, surprising you.  
You quickly kissed him back your arms running around his neck to pull him closer. He was dominant and needy, he pushed you back against the wall his hands running up your sides.

When he pulled back and looked at you, you couldn’t hide the smile on your face. “prove it, prove I’m yours” you said slightly panting from the kiss. Peter gave you an almost evil smirk as he curled his lip up, he stepped forward trapping your body with his hips. His hand came to your face brushing some of your hair away but left his palm over your cheek. He pulled your lips to his in a more gentle loving kiss this time. His other went down your back landing on your bum giving it a squeeze. You moaned at the feeling of his hands on you giving him chance to let his tongue slip past your lips to explore your mouth more.  
When he felt you grab his shirt pulling him closer not like he could get closer, he started to kiss and biting along your jaw line and down your neck until he’d left his marks. The feeling was something your had dreamt about for weeks, although nothing you imagined compared to how he really felt now.

Peter carried on kissing down your collarbone now, his hands finding the back of your dress. “don’t you have a date you should cancel” he whispered on your ear “I already did 2 days ago” your smirked as Peter laid you down a bed. He looked at you confused “I told argent he wasn’t my type days ago saying it wouldn’t be fair for him to take me out when I don’t have feeling for him, Chris isn’t even in town this weekend” you explained. You laughed at the confused look as he worked this out “so why get all dressed up and keep up the pretence” he asked, placing light little kisses on your neck. “because I wanted to make you jealous, I guess my plan worked” you laughed. Peter gave a playful growl “and that’s why your Mine” He’d denied himself you for so long and now knowing you went to this much trouble to make him jealous, he didn’t have the patience for buttons and zips, ripped your dress down the back letting it fall to your feet. “Peter!” you shouted both shocked and annoyed he’s destroyed your dress.

Peter didn’t seam to take note of your complaint, instead looked you over smirking “you are so beautiful” he said stepping closer to you “and all mine” he whispered into your ear before picking you up bridle style kicking open the door to the his apartment next to Derek’s he’d been doing up. It wasn’t complete but the bedroom was, Peter laid you down on the bed his fingertips brushing against your skin making a trail of goosebumps as they did. “you really got all dressed up to make me jealous” he smirked. 

It wasn’t a question but you answered anyway “yes I needed to know if you wanted me how I wanted you and you act on impulse so I thought hit a nerve get a reaction and this is certainly the reaction I wanted” you say grabbing his v neck shirt pulling him onto the bed over you. Once he got his balance you set you to work pulling it off him. Peters lips met your again for a lustful kiss as he slid his arms around your back making your arch as he undone your bra. You moaned his name when you felt his teeth around your nipple his tongue flicking across the top.

Your hand reached for his hair, pushing the strands through your fingers nudging him closer to you want more. After giving both boobs equal attention he kissed down your stomach and along your hip bone, making you shudder and giggle from the ghostly touches from his lips.

When he got to your panties he placed a kiss very the top, making you gasp in anticipation waiting for what happens next. You groaned as he stoop up from the bed away from you. You watch him undo his belt taking off his jeans and boxers. You bite your lower lip now taking in Peter hale in all his naked glory. You let out a small moan looking him over, anyone else wouldn’t of heard it but with Peter’s hearing he had. “like what you see?” he said confidently, “I’d like it even more over if you was over here” you sassed back as he climbed back on the bed. He started placing more teasing kisses up your thighs, at this point your sure he’s trying to kill you by teasing.

He slides your panties down throwing them across the room. You can feel his hot breath over you, bringing your hips up silently begging for him to touch you. Your prayers were answered when his tongue licked a stripe through your core swirling it around your clit. Your moans become louder as he adds his fingers to the pleasure you felt from his tongue. You could feel the build in your stomach as you got closer to your orgasm. Peter pulled away from making you pout, he only smirks at you as he came up to kiss your lips. “I want our first orgasm to be together” he said low in your ear as he teased your entrance with his tip. “well aren’t you romantic” you said pushing your hips against him wanting him to fuck you, make you his. Peter growled without warning pushed his cock into you hard, filling you up perfectly. Moaning his name as he started with a slow steady pace, his lips biting and marking your neck. 

“Peter, faster, please” you managed gasp out, he moved his lips from you leaning up on his knees. He flips you over placing you on your hands and knees for him. As quick as he moved you he reentered you now with a punishing pace. You didn’t have time to adjust to his size in the new position but you didn’t care, the way he had you moaning his name begging for more was better than anything you’d imagined. 

Peter had on hand on your hip holding you tight, you knew there would be small bruise. His other hand came under play with your clit again. The new added pleasure caused the knot to form in your stomach again bringing you closer to your climax. Peter’s thrust became sloppy but still just as powerful you knew he was close too.

“peter I’m gonna” you start to say but get cut of when Peter brings the hand from your hip to your neck gently squeezing at little. “cum for me y/n” he growled in your ear. 

With his words you came undone as your walls tightened around him screaming his name so loud, there was no doubt Derek would have heard you in the next apartment. Seconds later Peter pushed himself into you and stayed there reaching his own climax, spilling stings of cum inside you. 

He pulled out of you and laid next to you holding you close “that was..” you started to pant out catching your breath until Peter cut you off “just round one” he smirked kissing the top of your head. Looking up at him with a devilish smile raising your eyebrows flirty “amazing I was going to say but round two sounds even better” you say straddling his lap. Peter kisses you “your Mine” he laughs before starting round 2 of many more.


End file.
